


daylight

by laceratedPaladin



Series: amore sanguinem [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Senketsu AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceratedPaladin/pseuds/laceratedPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all of his (rather short) life, Senketsu never really intended to make any impact on anyone. But fate worked in mysterious ways. Or so he believed.<br/>[Human Senketsu with a semi-coffee shop AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight

In all of his (rather short) life, Senketsu never really intended to make any impact on anyone. But fate worked in mysterious ways. Or so he believed.

It was a usual winter, looking back on all of it. 5 degrees with slight rain, and he was on his way to his usual haunt: a small, quiet coffee shop where he could look at the window and hear the pitter-patter of the raindrops impacting the window. Usually he would order one latte and listen to Mozart, but this day was different from the rest; an unusual face. He knew most of the faces here; he had had time to memorize them all, as people-watching was somewhat a hobby of his. If he had to take a guess, she looked to be about eighteen or nineteen, but the moist streaks of dirt on her face didn’t help her appearance. She was shuddering as she entered the cafe, her clothes soaking wet.  A small swoop of red accented her navy hair, which was clinging to her face with stubborn determination. Her black-and-white letterman was torn and dirty, almost barely fitting her. The jeans she wore were cut from the knees down, almost lazily modified into shorts. She walked up to the counter to order, pointing at one of the menu items; one of the cheaper coffees. The cashier nodded and walked to prepare her coffee, and she started digging through her pockets, hissing and cursing quietly when she pulled out some spare change. The cashier returned with her coffee, and the girl began counting the coins, slamming her fist on the counter when she realized she didn’t have enough to pay for it. Hissing once more, she stormed out of the coffee shop. Senketsu got up from his seat, looking out the window as the girl nearly _ran_ away from the coffee shop, and strolled up to the counter. He looked at the total on the cash register and handed the cashier the right amount of money, buying the coffee and making sure to grab the coins the girl left on the counter, then went outside, pulling up his hood to block as much rain as possible.

Holding the coffee carefully while covering it with the other hand, Senketsu began running after the girl, trying to get her attention by yelling out a quick, “Wait!” The girl turned a corner and Senketsu followed after, stopping suddenly when he felt what appeared to be… red scissors press against his neck.

“What do you want from me?” inquired the girl, pressing the scissors closer to his throat. He moved the coffee in front of the girl, trying to move the scissors away from his neck.

“I brought you the coffee you ordered.”

Her face softened a bit, her grip on the scissors loosening a bit as she stored them in her back pocket.

“T-thanks.”

He nodded, handing the coffee to her and sliding down on the wall to sit, patting the spot next to him, and inviting her to join him on the floor. She nodded and slid as well, resting her head on the brick wall.

“What’s your name?”

“Ryuko. Yours?”

“Senketsu. It’s nice to meet you, Ryuko.” He extended a hand to her, and she took it, shaking it. She took the time to study him; dark black skin, almost as dark as her jacket, if not darker, with black hair and red accents, much like her hair. One eye was covered by a dark eye patch. His red and black jacket almost seemed like a part of him, blending in nearly perfectly with his skin.

“What’s with the patch?”

“Oh. It was from a fight a while back; one of them managed to hit my eye with a knife.”

“ _You_ got in a fight? You don’t seem like a fighter.”

“I was a couple of years ago. I needed quick cash, so I got into the fighting business, but a lot of them went sour.”

“I can tell.”

“So what’s your story, Ryuko?” There was… _something_ about the way he said her name, a slight drag in the u, the same as how others said it, but it was… different from the rest of the pronunciations she’d heard in the past. It felt _right_.

“My story?” She paused to take a sip from the coffee, sighing in relief from the warmth it brought. “There’s not much to tell. Daddy issues, mostly. Ran away from home when I was… fifteen, maybe? Kinda did what you did; fighting, I mean. I would get involved in back-alley fights for some quick cash.”

Senketsu nodded, digging in his jacket pocket and producing a carton of cigarettes.

“Want one?”

Ryuko shook her head, holding her hand up to symbolize a firm _no_.

He shrugged his shoulders and removed his lighter from his back pocket and produced a cigarette from the carton, placing it in his mouth and lighting it.

“Oh, before I forget.” Senketsu started digging through his right front pocket, pulling out his wallet and removing the coins Ryuko left on the counter as well as a 100 dollar bill and handing it to her.

“What’s this for?”

“You look like you need it more than I do.”

Her face flushed as she took the money from him, muttering out a quick _thanks_ before shuddering.

“Are you cold?”

“Lil’ bit. I’m used to it though.”

Senketsu grunted a bit before shifting himself, moving Ryuko onto his lap and draping his arms around her shoulders.

“Wha-”

“Ssh. You need warmth.”

She moved herself a bit so her head rested on his shoulder.

“At least let me be comfortable when you try to warm me up.”

He could stay like this for a while, he realized. Was he warmer? Not necessarily. But this moment, this minute, this was something he could get used to. He knew she felt the same way as well.

And so they stayed until the rain passed and the day drew its last breath.


End file.
